


(Shenanigans in) Pogville

by wowthwtslame



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kiki and Charlie listen to girl in red on car rides anywhere, M/M, Scotty isn’t his real first name it’s a nickname based off his middle name, Tags to be added, basically prefaces for a comic I want to make, i didn’t give them colored hair to make them Mary Sues I just have specific palettes in mind, i hope you like my original characters, references provided, scotty is baby, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthwtslame/pseuds/wowthwtslame
Summary: Join my group of bastard ocs as they discover themselves in Pogville, Indiana.Collection of one-shots n stuff about my OCs for personal reasons (pertaining to art).(Yes I named the town after the emote during a livestream but there is nothing you can do)
Relationships: Kiki Calor/Charlyne Yung





	(Shenanigans in) Pogville

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the references! The characters working (Harper, OJ, Mike, Scotty) have uniforms they wear to work that I’ll post, so that’s coming soon  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CB8_ug5J4qI/?igshid=1h5gk1hei0z26  
> I hope you like them, this is literally the most fun I’ve had with ocs in forever

The doors to Sink’s rink swung open. A lean male figure entered the door, follows by a shorter, slightly more stocky boy. “What a great day to work, huh?” The shorter boy, chipper, with thick blonde curls and freckles spotting his face, beamed. “Pheh.” Was all the taller boy had to say. Both of them walked behind the counter. The boys both clipped their name tags onto their uniform shirts. “You think OJ’ll be here soon?” Scotty, the blonde, asked. His companion, Mike, shrugged. 

The boys turn as they hear the office door open. Their manager — a short, stocky woman with a haircut too long to be a pixie but to short to be a bob, and tan skin— walked out. “‘Ey boys! Another day, another dollar, am I right?” she joked as she elbowed Mike. Scotty giggled, his freckles bouncing around with the action. Mike rolled his eyes. “More like, ‘another day, another migraine,’” he said. Scotty gasped. “Like Squidward! I didn’t know you liked Spongebob!” Scotty wrapped his arms around Mike’s right arm. He shook Scotty off. “Whatever.” Miss Sink, their boss, chuckled and walked back into the office. “You boys keep that attitude when there are customers, y’hear me?”

Mike leaned on the counter, head resting on his hand. He was finally dozing off when the front door slammed open. “OJ!” He heard Scotty’s voice chime from right beside him. He rolled his eyes. He watched as OJ, a tall, dark man with dreadlocks in a ponytail and a kind face walked in front of them. “Hey, y’all. How we doin’?” He asked, his suave voice a nice contrast to Scotty’s loud one. “We’re great! Right, Mikey?” He faced him. “Mike.” Mike corrected. Scotty giggled anyways. “See?” He chirped. 

OJ chuckled warmly. “Aight. If y’all need me, I’ll be at the DJ booth.” As their friend reached said booth, music began playing. It echoed throughout the empty rink. “Hey, I love this song!” Scotty smiled. The song was Earth, Wind & Fire’s  _September_.  Scotty’s face lit up. “Why yes, I  do remember the twenty-first night of September!” He joked. Mike sighed. 

Mike felt a slight relief when he heard the door open, indicating that Harper was present. Her long, purple hair bounced, even thought she walked with a slump. She walked to the front counter. “Hi, Mike. Hi Scotty,” she smiled. Her facial structure made it so she always looked sad. This, however, was not the case. She was a “the glass has water” type of person. Mike admired that about her. She smiled as she fist-bumped Scotty and gave Mike a two-fingered salute before heading to the food court. As she walked, Mike watched her pull her hair up and out of her face. He looked back at the rink, all but tuning out Scotty, who was shouting the lyrics to  _ Livin’ On a Prayer _ . 

Customers filed in and out. It wasn’t too busy, but it wasn’t too empty either. Mike’s eyes trailed the small crowds until he saw his friends Kiki and Charlie approach. Kiki was wearing a modest tank top with Rosie the Riveter on the front. Her jean shorts were weathered, but the tall, afro-haired girl claimed it was for the aesthetic. Charlie, on the other hand, wore a simple pink t-shirt with a small white flower embroidered at the top left of the front. Her pink hair was tied up. Mike saw her brown roots though, noting that she would most definitely dye it sometime soon. 

Kiki leaned on the counter. “Hey, stranger!” She joked. “The usual?” Mike quipped. Kiki nodded, her afro bouncing with the movement. Scotty was already at Mike’s side with the correct skates the couple needed. “Here you are!” he grinned. “Thanks sweetie!” Kiki smiled and took both pairs of skates, sitting at a round bench with her girlfriend to put them on. 

Scotty practically flopped onto the counter, chin in his hand, as he looked whimsically at the couple that had just retreated. “Isn’t what they have amazing? I’d love to have a relationship like that myself one day. How about you, Mikey?” Scotty looked at him. Mike perked and felt his face heat. “Wh-what? Oh... sure. Whatever.” He sighed and rested his chin on his hands. 

Once the day was over, Scotty watched as Harper and OJ left the rink, chatting and laughing. He looked at Mike, who was mopping the linoleum of the rink. “Do you... want any help?” He asked. Mike looked up and glared at him. Scotty frowned and started wiping down the counter. He felt a hand slap on his bad. “That was a good day, kid! Keep up the good work!” His boss praised. He smiled at her. Maybe not everyone was grumpy. 

Mike saw this and rolled his eyes. Maybe someday someone would appreciate his hard work. 


End file.
